The New Kid
by JaylaHeart
Summary: Tori had always been on the top of her group, but will the new kid ruin it for her? OC!
1. Chapter 1 Normal Day

It was a warm afternoon in Hollywood, where Tori and all of her friendswere eating lunch at Hollywood Arts.

Chapter 1

Everyone was talking about the Big Showcase; it was _the _performance of the year, and it was next week. Cat and Jade were performing their song Give It Up, and were arguing about harmonies; Andre was getting worried about some chords for a song; and Tori, well, actually Tori had everything under control. She was doing a solo, and knew she was ready. So Tori was calmly eating a turkey sandwich.

The bell marking the end of lunch rang, and everyone went back to class.

Sikowitz was talking about the schedule of performances for the big showcase, when Lance, the school guidance counselor brought in a group of new students. To the class, it wasn't unusual; but these kids were going to audition at the big showcase instead of at one of the smaller auditions. These kids _must_ to be good. Lance introduced them, saying that he was showing them around the school. To Tori and her friends, they were a bunch of kids.

Boy, were they wrong.

A.N. Sorry, a short Chapter 1, this was an opener really, Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Big Showcase

Chapter 2- Big Showcase

"5 minutes everyone, 5 minutes!" The director of the show shouted to everyone. "First act, ummm...Lily Tomas on trumpet! On deck, Trina Vega!"

Trina was performing a solo this year, and was not having any herbs whatsoever beforehand. Lily walked on stage and performed beautifully; and then it was Trina. She wasn't good, but everyone clapped anyways (unenthusiastically).

An hour later, Tori and all of her friends had performed, and all did well. Jade and Cat had worked out their harmonies; Andre made a few slip ups, but was still amazing. After Tori got off stage, the applause reigned until the next act came on. Announced as Malese Jennings, she was the last act of the night.

However good Tori had been, Malese was three times as amazing, receiving a standing ovation. She was a big hit.

The next morning at school, everyone was talking about Malese. Not talking about Tori, not Andre, but Malese; and Malese, and Malese, and Malese. It was Making Tori crazy; she tried not to be the jealous type, but last year everyone was doing this about her.

Tori went to look for her friends and was shocked at what she saw. There was Malese, standing right in the middle of all of Tori's friends. They were intently all listening to every word of what Malese was saying.

A.N. Thanks for reading, R&R please! Thanks to TeylaZarren for beta reading this story!


	3. Chapter 3 Wonk

Chapter 3

Tori sat by herself at lunch; she couldn't even stand to look at Malese. None of her "friends" had even come to look for her today. They were to busy adoring Malese, and it made Tori sick. There was something wonky about Malese, she just knew it.

After lunch, Tori noticed Beck in the hallway. She tried to buzz by him, but he stopped her.

"Tori, what's up today? You haven't even met Malese yet!"

"That's right! And I intend to keep it that way! She's horrible! And there's something weird about her."

"What are you talking about? She's great! And did you hear her sing last night? She's amazing!"

"Sure..."

"Wait, Tori are you jealous of her? Malese isn't horrible, you didn't even meet her. We've been hanging out with her, so you think you've been replaced!"

"Well, yeah! You guys didn't even notice I wasn't with you this morning!"

"We thought you were sick today!"

"Who told you that?"

"Malese..."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"I don't know..."

"I knew there was wonk!"

"What?"

"Let's just go find Malese."


	4. Chapter 4 Game Changer

Chapter 4

Beck and Tori looked for Malese, but didn't find her until vocal class in next period. Tori and Beck were sitting in the front row, and one row row behind them was Malese, Andre sitting next to her. When the teacher was talking about the vocal tests, calling on kid after kid, Malese kept asking to go to the bathroom, but Mr. Carter kept telling her that she was almost up.

After another 20 minutes of kids getting on and off stage, Malese still wasn't up. Malese and everyone else realized that Mr. Carter just didn't want anyone going to the bathroom, which was fine by everyone but Malese. After Carrie Little got off of the stage, there was some clapping. While the next kid got on the stage, Beck and Tori overheard Andre ask Malese to a movie on Friday. Tori and Beck couldn't believe their ears; They both already hated Malese, but this was taking it too far. What shocked them even more, was when Malese grinned and said "Sure." It took most of Tori and Andre's strength to not look behind them.

Another 20 minutes passed, and Tori and Andre were still in shock. Finally, Malese was up. When Mr. Carter called her name, she was reluctant to get on stage. When she finally did, she began to cough, obviously faking it.

"Can I go to the nurse's office?" Malese moaned.

"Malese, I work at a performing arts school. I know what fake coughing sounds like. Sing. Now."

Malese opened her mouth, and the next thing that the class heard was the game changer.

Big Time.


	5. Chapter 5 Wild Hyena

A.N. If you read/write in Big Time Rush, PM me about something very exciting coming up for the archive!

Chapter 5

Malese opened her mouth, and nervously started to "sing." What it sounded more like was a cat being attacked by a wild hyena. And the cat wasn't winning.

When Malese was done, there was a good 30 seconds of silence. Beck and Tori looked at each other with surprise; then everyone looked at Mr. Carter, who was clearly thinking everything through.

Then, with some confidence, he said, "Malese, go to the principal's office. I'll be there after class to get to the bottom of this."

With that, Malese turned with a sorrow look on her face, and started to head down the hall to the principal's office, but looked back at the class after Mr. Carter had turned away. He looked to his clipboard and announced that Andre was the next and last one up. As Andre got on stage, Malese waved, smiled in her flirty little way, and headed down the hall. As for Andre, he rolled his eyes and gave her the dirtiest look he could muster. He did his performance as planned, but sat down looking a bit depressed.

The bell rang, and everyone got up and left, Mr. Carter started walking towards the office, when Tori, Beck, and Andre caught up to him wanting to tag along.

"Why? That's against policy." He said firmly.

Tori took a deep breath and said, "We know a few things. We might be able to help."

"Fine." He said blandly. "But stay _out _of the way unless we ask you something. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Five minutes later, Tori, Andre, Beck, the principal, (Helen), Mr. Carter, and of course, Malese were sitting in a tight circle in Helen's office. Mr. Carter was the first to speak.

"Ok, Malese, let's start from the beginning. And please, make all of our days easier by _telling _the _truth. Now._ Out with it."

Malese looked around with a heavy heart, and sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere by trying to lie any more, and started to speak.


	6. Chapter 6 Confession

Chapter 6

"Okay, well, I..., I was downright sick of my old school. Okay? My teachers were miserable, the kids were awful, my grades were bad, and I wanted something different. But I stink at singing. and everything else."

It was Helen's turn to speak. "Then how on Earth did you make this entire school _think _you could sing?"

"I lip synced. I put it under the karaoke version for my CD, but it was a full version. That was my cousin singing."

Helen turned to Tori and her friends. "Why are you here?"

Tori spoke. "We all felt involved already. I was the center of all of my friends, until she came."

"So you were jealous?" Helen raised her eyebrows.

"Well, not exac-"

"Tori." Beck turned to Tori, wondering why he had believed her when she had said she wasn't jealous.

"Well, maybe a little. But that wasn't all of it. She told Beck, and all of my other friends that I was sick today, and, what do know, I'm fine!

All eyes were on Malese, to Tori's relief.

"Malese, did you do that?" Mr. Carter gave that eye.

Malese sighed. "Yeah. I've never been the center of attention, and if Tori had been anywhere around today, I _still _wouldn't have been. I figured things out."

There was a moment of silence around the room.

Helen looked down for a moment, then at Malese. "Child, I would love to give you a part at this school, but there's no way I can. First, you lied and to be a student—"

Helen was cut off by Malese. "I'm no good."

"Correct. I'm sorry."

"No, I get it." And she started to get up, a few tears on her cheek, and turned back to look at Andre. "Look, I'm not totally bad, okay? So don't forever think of me of that girl you were going to date, but turned out to be a psycho path, okay?"

"I won't."

"Good."

"With any luck, I can think of you as the girl I was going to date, and did."

A huge smile formed on Malese's face.

"I'll see you on Friday."

"I guess you will." With that, Malese turned and left the office, walking towards her locker.

There was a moment of silence, but this time, it was a peaceful sort of silence. Sure, they'd all just encountered a lying girl, but deep down, they all knew that she wasn't so bad. She still _was _going to go back to her old school, but somehow, with that exit, everyone felt a little less guilty about it.

The bell rang, and Mr. Carter stood up, "I have to get back to class. Good day, Helen."

Andre, Beck, and Tori got up and walked towards Sikowitz's class.

Tori was practically dying of curiosity. "So, Andre, what made you want to be with her? You sure looked like you hated her in class."

" I dunno. When we got to talking to her, she really didn't seem so bad. Yeah, she lied to us and tricked us, but I want to see what the real Malese is like. I think that I could get into that."

As they all turned into Sikowitz's room, Tori said, "And look, guys, I'm sorry if I've ever seemed a little selfish for attention. I promise, I'll try to be better."

They both nodded, smiled, and all of them sat down in class, as Sikowitz sat sipping from a coconut.

All was well in Hollywood Arts.


End file.
